1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed found in the general Class entitled, "Motor Vehicles" (Class 180) and the subclass entitled, "motor carrying attachments" (subclass 11) and also "transmission mechanism" (subclass 70). Also of note is the Class entitled, "Machine Elements, Shafting and Flexible Shaft Couplings" (Class 64) and the subclass entitled, "shaft and housing connections" (subclass 4).